Bittersweet Goodbye
by ArmyofWater
Summary: Zu...ko..." Katara whimpered. She didn't want to die alone. Not here in the fire nation. Zutara One-shot.


**Title:** Bittersweet Goodbye

**Pairing:** Zuko/ Katara

**Genre:** Tragedy / Romance

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

(But I can dream, can't I?)

(This idea was taken from Lynns, who wrote "Rain of Blood." It's an InuYasha fanfic and it's sad, but very good. It won't exactly be the same though…)

--

The lightning lit the sky, reflecting in her blue orbs. Katara's eyes watched as the darker clouds rolled in. A shaky exhale escaped her blood stain lips. She was alone, lying outside the fire nation palace on the concrete ground. Her wavy dark brown hair scattered along the puddle of blood. There was too much blood…

"Zu…ko…"

Stupid, why did she do it, why did she decide to attack then? She should have waited. She got angry and didn't think about it. How stupid could she be! She tried to push back the pain that ran through her limbs. She was fine; she could make it through this, just like Aang made it through his wound. Aang had it worse, she thought. He was always hurting deep inside for others, he had more pain than she had had. Her back arched as she tried to force herself to sit up in her puddle of blood, but she fell back with no such luck. She was losing too much blood…too much…

FLASH BACK

Katara and Zuko had been in the fire nation for about a month now. They had to weaken Ozai and Azula undercover. Zuko somehow was accepted back into the fire nation palace, while Katara dwelled in the dungeons. How did she end up here? Zuko presented Katara as a gift to Ozai and Azula, the Avatars friend that they could use to good use if they ever needed her as bait. Katara was not to happy with the idea, but it got her into the fire nation quarters, even if it was the prison cells. The two together were to kill Ozai and Azula when they least expected it. She dealt with the beatings, the constant questions from the Dai Lee.

'_Where's the Avatar?' _

'_I don't know.' _Was always her answer and would always be her answer. No matter the consequences.

If it wasn't the Dai Lee or Azula constantly down by her cell, it was Zuko. He was always there to make sure she was okay. He would give her water to heal her wounds and to drink. He made sure she had plenty to eat, he cared for her, Katara knew. When Zuko came down to the cells he would stay for hours at night, talking and laughing, his expression was always the same though, he was hurt that she had to stay here and constantly be tortured, he wished there was another way. Katara assured him that she was fine, as long as he kept bringing her favorite fire nation food and water. He would stay till she was asleep. It was the same routine every night, she sat there waiting for him, and she had grown to trust him, to care for him as well. They shared secrets while Katara tried to fall asleep, he was her comfort there, and she was his.

That was until that fateful day…

Katara's beatings had stopped, they didn't see the point in doing it anymore, and she had not said a single word about the Avatar since she arrived. Katara sat in her cell, waiting for Zuko to arrive any moment now. When she heard the door click and the boots walking towards her, she stood, too only see the fire princess. Their eyes met and Katara gritted her teeth, her heart was racing, where was Zuko?

"Zu-Zu has more important things to do tonight." Azula snarled. "So he won't be in to see you."

"…" Katara waited to hear more, she obviously wasn't done rambling. She heard the cell door click and open.

"Well, let's go." Azula glared.

"What?"

"Can't you see I'm letting you go?"

"You're Azula, you don't let anyone go."

"You're smarter than I thought a Southern water tribe peasant could be."

Katara glared, but was pulled up by Azulas' Dai Lee agents and now walked along the marble floors. Katara heard the distinct voices, one of them being Zukos, the other, a female's voice that was raspy and harsh. Katara couldn't help but let her feet stop as she peered through the cracked door.

"Well, do you?" The female with the raspy voice said. Katara peered in more, knowing who the distinct female voice was, Mai, one of Azulas crew members.

"I do…but…" Zukos voice was weak, like he was in a losing battle.

"But what Zuko, do you love me or not?"

"Y-Yes…" Zuko hesitated.

Katara felt her eyes blur, why? Why was she crying? Her chest tightened where her heart was and she placed a hand over it. Had she really fallen for Zuko? She couldn't help but stifle a cry.

Azula laughed a little and just looked to the Dai Lee. "Put her back in her cell." Azula said triumphantly, she was right after all; her thoughts about Katara were true that she loved Zuko.

Kataras head hung low as she was being dragged back towards the cell. Zuko was going to go back to Mai, the mission may be altered. She trusted Zuko but she knew he loved Mai.

Zuko paced a little, back and forth around the room. "I wish things were the same before…When we were children." He turned back to look at Mai. Mai crossed her arms, but managed to give him a small smile. Zuko continued to speak, "but things won't be the same. Not after all of this." Zuko didn't know where this was coming from, the thought of being late made him shiver, he was sure Katara was probably hungry and thirsty.

"It's that girl, isn't it?"

Zuko was ready to nod and then froze, looking up to Mai. "What?"

"You had this look ever since you arrived. You are there by her side _every_ night, it's obvious to everyone." Mai shifted a little, a hurt look in her eyes. "Do what you want Zuko." She turned her back to him.

"Mai…I'm sorry." Zuko managed to speak through his shock, Mai was right.

Katara walked along the marble floors, looking around, watching, waiting, there had to be some water somewhere. They walked by the potted plants, Katara gave a grin. She wrenched herself away from the Dai Lee, now was her chance to kill Azula and Ozai and flee, run away from Zuko. The anger rose in her, how could she be this stupid to fall in love with Zuko, she had to run away, as far away as she could, it hurt too much to be around him. She pulled the water from the potted plants around her. It gave her enough to handle the Dai Lee for now. She remembered her brothers lay outs of the palace; she turned a corner, bursting through the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Dai Lee agents, soldiers, Azula, and Fire lord Ozai. She was outnumbered by more than a dozen; her next thought was to run. She turned on her heels and sprinted for the doors, she looked back and saw them chasing after her, she inhaled deeply and created the large patch of ice upon the ground. The soldiers slipped and stumbled, some regained posture quickly, while others lain on the floor, defeated. The Dai Lee agents made their way past by jumping and running on the side of the walls.

Katara gave a smile, the doors that led to her freedom, just outside those doors. She pushed against the door, feeling the hot air prick against her skin. She inhaled deeply and her breath fell short, her eyes setting to the soldiers outside, waiting for her, waiting to strike. She gritted her teeth, and dropped the water, she was surrounded.

Ozai walked out, only a couple feet away from her. She could have turned and killed him with one blow, she thought about it more. No, it was Aangs battle, they were to weaken them, but would Aang care if she did kill him? Of course he would, Aang didn't like anyone getting hurt.

"Kill her." His deep voice was almost sickening.

Katara froze; her blue eyes wide.

The Dai Lee hit with a strong force, the earth shattering parts of her bones. Her arm was broken, hanging by her side, thrown to the ground; her ribs were crushed in as another large wall of earth knocked her out of the way. Katara gave out a harsh cry in response, the soldiers slashed with their swords, the gashes penetrating deeper into her body, the blood fell towards the ground. Her blue eyes managed to look towards Ozai and Azula as she lay helplessly on the ground. They were watching her die with grins on their faces. She cried out in pain and tried to move, she would not be weak in front of her enemies. She watched Ozai and Azula turn slowly back into their palace quarters, the Dai Lee and the soldiers following. She was left alone out here to die.

END FLASH BACK

Katara couldn't feel her body anymore, her eyes closed as she thought about her family, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, Zuko… The memories of the past came to her.

'I'll save you from the pirates…'

'That's something we have in common…'

'I'm sorry.'

She thought about the secrets they shared while she was stuck in the prison cell.

'Okay, I admit it.'

'Admit what?'

'I like Fire Nation food.'

Zuko chuckled.

'I'm afraid of my sister.'

'I am too.'

They both laughed.

Katara felt the tears swell in her eyes and she gave a harsh sob. She stared at the darkening sky; she didn't want to die alone, especially not here.

"Katara?"

Kataras eyes opened, her eyes staring at the man in the red fire nation outfit, his burn along his right eye, his long hair. She opened her mouth to speak, but the blood fell down her lips.

"Katara!" He ran to her body, staring in shock at the bloody mess. Katara stared up at him and stared at his tears.

"I'm sorry! Katara I'm so sorry!" Zuko pulled her close to him, sobbing, with his head in the crook of her neck. Katara felt his warmth and welcomed it, her eyes closing more.

"I don't…want to die alone…" Katara whispered as her voice strained.

"Y-You won't die! We'll get you healed! You can heal!" Zuko held her, pulling her closer.

"Zuko…I love you." Katara opened her eyes slowly to look at him. Both of his eyes were producing tears and streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you too Katara…" Zuko cried out and hugged her closer to him. "Please don't leave me here..."

"I'm sorry…" Kataras cold body fell limp into his tight embrace. Her head hung low against him. Zuko stared in shock.

"Katara, wake up! Katara!" Zuko cried out, moving his hand to her cheek and holding her head up. His lips went to hers, his heart beating hard. "Wake up! Please…" Zuko begged, pulling her body closer and rocking her back and forth in the puddle of blood.

"I should have protected you…I should have known…" Zuko cried more and stared at Kataras lifeless body.

'_I love you…'_

Zukos body trembled and he pulled her closer, his head falling onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should of realized it sooner, I'm sorry. It's all my fault…" He repeated over and over, rocking her body back and forth in his arms, sobbing.

"I promise I will avenge your death…" He whispered in her ear.

--

The end… I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
